Spelli: Future
by KellyB8
Summary: This is the future to my other fanfic, Spelli: Behind The Cameras
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTES:

This is a story in 2017. Kelli and Spencer are dating, and Lilliana and Billy are dating and so are Madison and TJ. They have been dating for a few years now. Also, Kelli has brown hair in this story. They're all as popular as Justin Bieber now.

Year: 2017

Where: Los Angeles, CA

Kelli's POV

"Hey Spence, can you pass me the necklace?" I asked.

"Sure, sweetie." He passed the necklace and put it on me.

We are at my mansion getting ready for a dinner. We are going on a triple date with Lilliana, Billy, Madison and TJ. We had a dinner reservation at the finest and fanciest restaurant in L.A.

I put on my black heels and turned around. I had on a black elegant strapless dress on.

My brown hair was in a tight bun, and I had long dangly silver earrings on and a silver plain necklace.

Spencer had put on a black elegant tuxedo and he looked sexy in it.

I looked at myself one last time in the mirror.

"Kelli, let's go. You look amazing and so perfect."

I gave Spencer a peck on the lips and walk downstairs.

He held my hand and we walked outside of my mansion.

The limo door is opened by my butler.

"You can have the night off, Benjamin."

"Thank you, miss."

"Benjamin, you can call me Kelli,"

He nods and walked into the mansion.

The limo stopped at Madison's mansion and she wore a light grey strapless dress with silver dangly earrings, and black heels with silver rhinestones on the heels. Her hair was in a tight bun.

Lastly, the limo stopped at Lilliana's mansion. She wore a black strapless dress and black heels. Her dangly earrings had orange, green, blue, brown and purple sparkles on it.

Billy opened the door for her and she sat down, holding Billy's hand.

We arrived at the restaurant and sat down at a table that was seated for six. The table was a little away from the other tables to have a little privacy.

We started to talk about new movies and the newest clothing lines.

Lilliana's POV

Dinner was almost over.

We decided to go outside, since the restaurant owned this little park behind the restaurant.

Outside was a huge foundation and a beautiful view of the sun setting.

Billy got down on one knee in front of me, and held out a box with a ring in it.

"Lilliana, will you marry me?"

I smiled and answered,"Yes!"

Billy put the ring on my ring finger and kissed me.

Madison's POV:

When Billy proposed, I felt jealous. Why didn't TJ propose to me?

I tried to stop thinking about that and focused on the bright things: Lilliana's getting married!

Spencer's POV:

I was so happy for Lilliana and Billy, but I still needed to put my plan into action.

AUTHORS NOTES:

Did you guys like it? Please review!

-Kelly


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer's POV:

We all went into the limo and sat down. Lilliana and Billy were kissing most of the time.

When the limo driver dropped us all off, except Kelli and I, I told the limo driver to go to Perfect Peak.

As we arrived to Perfect Peak, Kelli was confused.

"Um..where are we going?"

"It's fine, Kelli."

Perfect Peak faces the ocean.

We sat down on the bench looking at the ocean.

"Kelli, I love you. You are the best thing in my life. You are so talented, funny, beautiful, amazing, the list goes on forever. I couldn't imagine my life without you. I want you to be mine." I get down on one knee and take the box out of my pocket."Kelli Michelle Berglund, will you marry me?"

Kelli smiles and said, "Yes!"

I slip the ring on her finger and kiss her.

We kissed for a long time. We were in our own world.

Kelli's POV:

"Kelli, I love you. You are the best thing in my life. You are so talented, funny, beautiful, amazing, the list goes on forever. I couldn't imagine my life without you. I want you to be mine." He got down on one knee and took the box out of his pocket."Kelli Michelle Berglund, will you marry me?"

I smile and said, "Yes!"

Spencer put the ring on my finger and kissed me.

We were in a different world. Our world.

AUTHORS NOTES:

I know this is a super short chapter, but I'll make the next chapter longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Spencer's POV:**

The limo driver took us to Kelli's mansion. I walk Kelli up to her doorstep.

"I love you, Kelli."

"I love you, too."

I kiss her and I feel like I'm in heaven.

Suddenly, the limo driver honks the horn."You two been makin' out for ten minutes. Come on, let's go." says the driver, annoyed.

We break our kiss and I head to the limo.I wave bye as we drive away.

Once, I'm at my mansion, I head to my room. I take off my tuxedo and get in bed. I fall asleep in a few minutes, dreaming about Kelli.

TJs POV:

I really want to propose to Madison, but I don't know how.I keep trying to call Spencer or Billy, but they won't answer.

It's 1am and I'm still trying to figure out how to propose.

I start drifting into sleep and vow to figure out how to propose to Madison tomorrow.

**Billy's POV:**

I'm getting married! I'm so excited for the wedding. This still is surreal to me.

I need to talk to Lilliana. We need to plan out everything. It's 4:31am. I grab my phone and call Lilliana.

"Hello?" she answers.

"Hey, Lilliana, when should we plan out all the details for our wedding?"

"How about let's meet at my place at 9AM."

"Sure. Love you!"

"I love you, too."

The call ended. I fall asleep easily and set my alarm clock for 8:30AM.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I wake up and get dressed. I put jean shorts and a black T-shirt. I eat my breakfast and brush my teeth. I put on Adidas shoes and drive to Lilliana's place.

**Lilliana's POV:**

I wake and quickly get dressed. I'm wearing jean short shorts and a white crop top. I put my long brown hair in a tight bun. I put on foundation, a little mascara, lip gloss, and eyebrow pencil. I put on my earrings with orange, brown, blue, green and purple sparkles on them. I walk downstairs and eat Swirl Cinnamon Bread with Nutella. I finish eating and quickly brush my teeth and put on my wedges, just as the doorbell rang.

Billy was standing at the doorstep in jean shorts, Adidas shoes and a black T-shirt.

I kiss him hello. We hold hands as we walk outside and sit down on the bench.

**Kelli's POV:**

Spencer and I are going to meet up at his mansion at 10, so I should get ready.I put my hair up in a neat high pony tail. I put on a black crop trop and white shorts.I run downstairs and eat my Lucky Charms cereal. I brush my teeth and then put on my black heels. I add lip gloss, blush, eyeliner and mascara on my face. I get in my car, and drive to Spencer's house.

I ring the doorbell and he opens the door and kisses me.

We kiss for a couple minutes and then go inside. We sit down outside on his deck, which is facing the ocean.

**Lilliana's POV:**

Billy and I decided to get married at a nearby church, where we went on sundays for so many years.

Billy and the guys would look for tuxedos and the girls and I would look for wedding would be in about a month. The bridesmaids are Kelli and Madison.

**Spencer's POV:**

Kelli and I decided to get married at the church she went to as a child in Moorpark.

The guys and I would look for tuxedos and Kelli and the girls would look for dresses.

Our wedding would be in about a 1 month and one week. The bridesmaids are Lilliana and Madison.

**Kelli's POV:**

Lilliana, Madison and I decided to look for dresses.

I tried on a puffy gown, but it made me look fat.I tried on pretty much every dress in the entire store. I was ready to give up. Nothing in this store made me look beautiful.

I turned around, and on one of the mannequins was the prettiest gown ever. It was a strapless one with rhinestones around the waist. I run to the manager and ask if I could try on the gown.

"Sure! Jenna, get the gown off the mannequin and give it to Miss Kelli Berglund."Jenna got the gown off of the mannequin and gave it to me."Jenna, thank you so much!" Jenna smiled, "You're welcome."

I tried on the gown. I walked out of the dressing room, feeling like a and Lilliana gave me 4 thumbs up. I look at myself in the mirror. I actually looked amazing.

The manager looked at me. "I have the perfect shoes to go with this outfit. He ran to the shoe section and came with a box. He opened the box.

He handed me a smaller box and gave it to me. I put on the jewelry. It had little white beads on the pearl necklace.

Then Lilliana and Madison put the veil on me.

I turn to the manager, "I'll be buying this outfit." I change in my regular clothing and buy my wedding outfit. The cashier puts everything in a big bag and gives it to me. "Thank you!" I say.

I sit down to Madison and I tell Lilliana "It's your turn to find your wedding dress!" Lilliana stands up and smiles.

**Lilliana's POV:**

Madison, Kelli and I go around the store, picking out dresses.

I was about to pick a dress, when I tripped. There was a dress under the dresses. I picked it up and gasped. It was a beautiful gown. I run to my dressing room and try it on.

I walk out and Madison and Kelli nod, smiling.

Jenna comes up to me and asks, "Would you like to try on this jewelry? I think it would match your dress."

I nod and put the sparkly earrings.

Madison comes up to me and shows me a bracelet with hearts and pearls on it.

"I don't have any shoes, though."

Jenna runs to the shoe section and comes back with a pair of shoes that are white strappy stilettos. I try them on and they fit perfectly.

"Don't forget this!" says Kelli.

Madison and Kelli on the veil. I look at myself and smile.

"I think this is the one!" I announce.

I go to the dressing rooms and put my regular clothing on.I come out and go to the cashier and paid for my things. She puts everything in a huge bag. "Thanks!" I say. She smiles at me.

I walk over to Madison and Kelli.

"We still need bridesmaids dresses," says Madison.

Billy and I had discussed this. We are going to have purple bridemaid dresses. I found these awesome dresses. They were strapless and had black lace on the waistline.

Kelli and Spencer were going to have yellow dresses.

Kelli found the perfect yellow dresses. The dress was strapless and had a sophisticated feel to it.

She also found the perfect nude heels. Madison and I also found her jewelry that included a pearl necklace. I found some great black lacy heels too. We also found a simple black necklace.


End file.
